bzrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Ford
Michael Ford, known in BZRK as Vincent van Gogh, was BZRK's cell leader in New York before being incapacitated in BZRK by the Bug Man. He has since then recovered, and now supervises the Cathexis base in Antarctica, where Lystra is held. He has proven himself to be a strong and remarkable leader and the best twitcher in BZRK. He suffers from anhedonia, which denies him the ability to feel pleasure. Description Vincent is a trim man of average height, with carefully barbered brown hair and a downturned mouth. He has brown eyes (grey in Apocalypse) with no warmth in them, a slightly curved nose and a faint scar that extends half an inch below his lips. He is also described to have very serious brows. He has three biots - V1, V2, and V3. He had another one named V4 that was destroyed by the Bug Man, making him turn insane. He keeps his emotions in check and is a very good twitcher, as well as a good leader and a very honest man. Biography Early Life Vincent's childhood was not good for either him or his parents, as he would never be happy and nothing they did could possibly please him, upsetting them greatly. At age twelve, he was diagnosed with anhedonia, and the doctors believed that he had been heavily overdosing on illegal drugs, upsetting his parents even more. BZRK Vincent first appears cutting the Bug Man's path to the British Prime Minister. He later recruits Sadie and meets her and Noah Cotton in New York. They are renamed Plath and Keats and Vincent trains Keats. Vincent is also angry that he had to kill a woman in the macro, and is sleeping with Anya Violet, who he has wired. He later goes up against the Bug Man in Anya and succeeds against overwhelming odds due to the Bug Man's bad repeater. Later in the book, Vincent defends the US president, but the Bug Man kills a biot and Vincent is driven insane. BZRK: Reloaded Vincent is insane for most of the book until P3 destroys the part of his brain with biot memories. Not remembering much about BZRK, Vincent goes up against the Bug Man again seeing it as a game, and wins. BZRK: Apocalypse Vincent is with the other six members of BZRK at the time - Plath, Nijinsky, Keats, Wilkes, Anya and Billy the Kid. He doesn't comprehend most of what is going on, but is later caught wiring Plath under Lear's orders. He joins Plath, Wilkes and Anya, the only survivors after Nijinsky is killed by Lear and Billy and Keats don't survive the attack on the Tulip, in finding Lear. He is shocked at Anya's death. Twelve years later, he now goes by Michael Ford again and guards Lear's prison cell. Relationships Quotes “Jin, take my hand.” — To Ninjinsky, BZRK Notes *Vincent eats very spicy food as it allows him to at least acknowledge, if not enjoy, what he is eating. *He is one of the twitchers that is professional enough to be able to properly control multiple biots, hence, he possesses 4 biots prior to the destruction of V4. Category:Characters Category:Twitchers Category:BZRK Category:Male Characters Category:Survivors Category:Unfinished